undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
IL!Deltatale
IL!Deltatale is a different story but also an homage to the original Deltatale, it does not follow the same story. There were 2 types of people in the True Multiverse known as Deltaverse, Unknownians and Knownians, one day they broke war between each others, the war was long lasting, so long that i cant remember who was there, after a long battle, The Knownians lost against the Unknownians, They sealed them with a Delta Screen to block them from getting out. A Few Years Later... the64s only known as Deltatale 2017, a young teen discovered a way to bring his OC in this world, and so he did after making a Ralsei tupper, but he remained stuck in this world, and so forth, His Creator decided to make an AU out of it for his creation so he can live his life however he wants. But it costed one thing, a Connection between them has to be made for it to live. And so on, the AU lived upon 3 chapters. The Light World, The 4th Wall and Underrune. Once all 3 chapters are done, they can free anyone from this hell and connect to their creators fully. (this is how the story goes btw on my version) Story (WIP) It Starts with Aes, An Unknownian who got Chosen to enter the Deltaverse as it seems something is not right of the years of the Delta Screen Sealage day, he Entered the Deltaverse only to meet some Multiversal Heroes, "They Seem to be ok i guess." Said Aes not knowing what Adventure he embarked in, Upon coming along with the Heroes, He sees a House with the name of "Garfield" in it. (Doing the Story so far from Memory, but rn ima just pause it right there, my Brain can't think much more) The Characters The main Protagonist is not a frisk or a Chara, but instead an OC called "Aesthetic", a being unknown from anyone who managed to enter that sealed place. Unlike most Protagonists (who has common soul traits from the undertale series), Aesthetic has one unique trait from this version of Deltatale: Deltaness, this trait can absorb other traits while leaving the Protagonist able to decide without side effects. Zeon is the Ralsei of this Version of Deltatale. A Tall Robot weighting a pack ton of weight, he is the kindest robot no other OCs can have! (Zeon is owned by my pal Keglo on Discord, i recommend checking his server by this link in the Footnote under the Deltatale Discord Server one) Map In Chapter 1 (Light World), most of the map are a bit different from what you'd see in Deltarune. Darkgame Field of Darkens and Lightens Chess Path (its kinda like Great Board but the floor is the Chess Board) Scarfed Forest Chaotic Castle In Chapter 2 (4th Wall) the map is much unique, while keeping the look of being inside the Fourth Wall. (apart for one area, cuz i was unoriginal for the first area) Field of Life Snowy Hill Soulful Fall Voidland 5th Wall in Chapter 3 however (which the rp adventure version is still not finished), the map is based by Undertale's Map but with a few changes. Grassy Ruins Warm Forest WarmTown Gushing Waterfalls Trash Dump Coldland Laboratory Coldland Outskirts ZZN Resort ZZN Emporium ZZN Hotel Fiery Core Familiar Home Final Judgement Delta Screen There you have it, the entire 3 chapters's maps (yes i learned a bit on how to make it a bit better on the typing, but i still have some difficulty on it). Sub AUs There is for now one only unique AU that only connects to this version. * Deltatale: Shattered Universes Trivia The Rp version (Aka the one on the Discord Server) has been changed alot, the Character "Aesthetic" became Aes, However this will not Affect this Wiki page. Like Usual AUs, this one does have different endings (and no it doesn't end with Aesthetic doing something purely spooky), But there is only one ending after all 3 chapters, meaning whatever Aesthetic does, its up to him. I will add a Story Wiki if possible (But don't expect a better Article type like this one, i have less knowledge on this), And as of now, Rp edition of Ch 3 is still not done yet!, So Expect this page to be less updated by me. Oh and i have worked on Another AU, but this one remains without Wiki Page as it only relates to the Multiverse and it has so many Protagonists in it (that AU's name Is DarkenRune) so i have been working on it (the Multiverse Rp server, its named "MultiRune" but i checked on google if that name's taken {fun fact: yes it has been taken}). Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Deltarune AUs